Legend
|romances = Donatella Dragna Annalise Dragna Esmeralda }} Legend is the master of Caraval. He is first introduced when Scarlett Dragna begins to write him to come to their Island to perform for her sister Donatella's birthday. He is played by different performers in each game, but never the same one. Appearance Legend has full lips, a strong jaw, and coal-dark eyes sheltered by thick, dark brows. Legend smells like ink and has a rose tattoo on his palm. After the events of Legendary he has a six-pointed star branded on his wrist. Plot Early Life Legend is a troubled character who cannot be labeled as good or bad. His childhood was not pleasing; his father an alcoholic and his mother a lowly criminal that, “spent a night with his father just to steal one of his possessions”, as said in the book Legendary. His father, ashamed, then tried to sell innocent Legend to a noble family on the other side of the world. Either luck was firmly on or against his side, he was kept captive on a ship that held no survivors, but let him live after he amused them with saying he was a runaway prince. He then joined a talentless group that he turned into Caraval. The Beginning of Caraval Caraval master, Legend, is a magical character in all three novels. He fell for Annalise Dragna who he could not have how he would have liked. He went to a witch, who told him she could grant one wish, to either be able to marry Annalise or to have a legendary Caraval. He thought if he was famous, she would love him even more and therefore chose to be famous. However, when that wish was granted, he was no longer the same man. She didn't love the man he had become, and she ended things with him and married another man. Caraval During Caraval, Legend plays the role of Dante. We first meet him when Scarlett goes to an inn and falls asleep outside a room after hearing Tella's voice instructing her not to enter. After offering his room to her, saying he can sleep with his "sister", he invites her on a date which she says no to due to her ruse with Julian. He is later found dead by Scarlett, Legend (played by another Caraval actor) confessing he's the one to kill him. At the end of the game, it is revealed Dante is alive. Legendary In Legendary, it is later revealed that the witch that Legend visited to gain his magical powers also sealed The Fates in the Deck of Destiny. She took half their magic as well, so that even if The Fates returned, they would be weakened. The magic she took from The Fates is the same she used to grant Legend's wish. She warned Legend that if The Fates ever managed to break the seal, they would search for and kill Legend to retrieve their magic. Knowing that Legend would want to keep his powers, she used him to ensure that The Fates would not be able to gain their powers back should they ever return. Her plan was that in order to keep his magic, Legend would eventually destroy The Fates or be destroyed by them, taking his magic with him. The Temple of the Stars had branded Legend in exchange for allowing Tella to enter the vault where her mother had hidden the Deck of Destiny. Legend vowed to the temple that he would bring them the witch who helped created the Fates. He swore it on his immortality. At the end of Legendary, it is revealed that Legend is Dante. Finale Legend wants to turn Donatella immortal because he is afraid that he will turn into a mortal. When Tella finally agrees, he turns her down because he thinks Tella deserves better. Then after he almost lost her to the fallen star, He finally allowed himself to love her which turned him into a mortal forever. Relationships Donatella Dragna To be added Gallery Legend by Gina, Dark And Beautiful Art.png Dante by Gina, Dark And Beautiful Art.png Legend by Gina, Dark And Beautiful Art-0.png Legend, by Micheline Ryckman.png Legend by Niru.png Trivia *Legend's other name, Dante, means enduring.https://nameberry.com/babyname/Dante References }} Category:Characters Category:Performers Category:Male Category:Caraval Category:Legendary Category:Finale Category:Santos Family